In wireless communications, signals are forwarded using transmission and receiving systems, such as radio based transmitters and receivers. Signal transmission systems may include power amplifiers (PAs), linearizers that compensate for signal distortions in the transmission systems, antennas, and other signal processing components. Modern wireless communications standards, such as 4G cellular standards, require special signaling formats or modulations, which exhibit higher and rapidly varying peak to average ratios (PARs), such as Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) based signaling formats. To support such signaling formats, the PAs can be combined with high cost peak-power reduction (PPR) techniques, which also yields some drawbacks or inefficiencies. For example, supporting such signaling formats requires increased power back-off, application of strong PPR techniques, or both, which results in degrading the link capacity and/or cell coverage.
On the other hand, more advanced PAs, such as Doherty or Asymmetrical Doherty amplifiers, can support such signaling formats without such inefficiencies. However, the advanced PAs can also introduce significant distortions, including nonlinear responses with strong undesired memory effects and transients, such as time-varying behaviors. To compensate for such effects, digital pre-distortion linearizers can be used with the more advanced PAs. However, the digital pre-distortion linearizers require more complex modeling and more resources, which may be difficult to implement. For instance, undesired numerical effects, associated with the complexity of implementation, can impair or limit the use of adaptive or more flexible models, which in turn limits the overall performance of the transmission system.